Empire
by I luv coffee
Summary: The 'lighter' side of the third book. Can't come up with a better name. R&R people.
1. Horrid surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or any other related characters. They belong to Christopher Paolini.

**Chapter 1: After the burning plains**

Eragon walked around the burning plains. The horrible smell of flesh filled his nostrils. Vultures were everywhere, feasting on the dead bodies. "Ugh!" Eragon said in repulsion. "That is disgusting". He remembered the battle; the innocent lives that were taken because of a single madman and. He paused for a moment. "Murtagh," he said sadly. He still couldn't believe that they were brothers and he was sired by the first of the forsworn. _Saphira_, he called. _Yes little one_? She asked. _I'm going to see Roran about this rescue mission. I can't wait to slaughter those bastards._

_Do not forget you must get permission from Lady Nasuada before you can go off on this vendetta of yours_, reminded Saphira.

_I won't forget_. Eragon headed towards Roran's tent.

Eragon stood outside Roran's tent."Roran?" Eragon called. There was no answer. "Roran" Eragon repeated. He went inside the tent. What he saw was horrible. Roran was on the ground, an arrow in his back.

Muahaha. I am so evil.


	2. Getting to 'hospital'

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Eragon or any related characters. They belong to Christopher Paolini.

Chapter 2: Desperation

Eragon frantically ran to Roran's side. "Roran!" he shouted. No answer. He checked his cousin's pulse. It was extremely faint. Eragon hurriedly healed the wounds but it did not make much of a difference. He contacted Saphira immediately._ Saphira! _He yelled hysterically. _Roran is dying. I found him with an arrow in his back. I healed his wounds as best I could, but hasn't made a difference_._ Get to his tent, quickly_! Saphira wordlessly stood up and flew to Roran's tent as fast as she could.

Saphira landed with a thump outside Roran's tent. Eragon was waiting outside, Roran's body in his arms. He placed Roran's limp body on the front of the saddle, then climbed on behind his motionless cousin. _Get to Angela's tent, _he said promptly.

_You think I don't know where to go little one, _Saphira joked. _No time for jokes. Get going already, _Eragon said, annoyed. Saphira spread her huge wings and flew swiftly to Angela's tent.

Saphira landed outside Angela's tent. Eragon jumped off Saphira, Roran in his arms and sped into Angela's tent. "YOU SHOULD KNOCK FIRST!" Angela shouted angrily. She turned around angrily to see Eragon with an almost lifeless body that looked like Roran in his arms. "Oh," she whispered. "What happened to him?" she asked.

"I found him in his tent with an arrow in his back," he replied. "He is barely alive."

"Leave him with me," she said coolly. "And Eragon," she said. "TRY to knock first."


	3. Permission and Preperation

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Eragon or any related characters. They belong to Christopher Paolini.

Chapter 4

Eragon left Angela's tent. "Who did this?" Eragon whispered to himself. "Why would someone want to kill Roran?" _Saphira, _he called. _I want to go for a ride_.

_Of course little one_, Saphira replied. He leaped onto Saphira. The big blue dragon flapped her wings and took off.

Eragon loved flying. It was one of the only times he felt free. It was his chance to get away from it all. So many things had been thrust upon him. _Saphira, why don't you do some maneuvers Glaedr taught you_? Eragon asked.

_With pleasure_, she said, mischief in her deep voice. At that moment Saphira went into a vertical dive. Eragon felt the wind pounding against his face. "Wooohooo!" he shouted. Saphira pulled up just before they hit the ground and then landed. Eragon jumped off Saphira. _Maybe you should go Nasuada's quarters and ask about this rescue mission_, Saphira told him. _After all, Roran probably won't be healthy for some time_.

_Good idea_, he said. He headed off towards his liege's tent.

He knocked on the door of Nasuada's tent/house. "Enter," she called. Eragon walked in.

Eragon bowed. "My lady," he greeted. "I have come to talk to you about the rescue mission for Katrina."

"Why is Roran not here?" Nasuada queried. "Is he not Katrina's fiancé?"

"He was shot in the back," Eragon said sadly. "He is under the care of Angela. I thought you would know."

"Oh my god!" Nasuada exclaimed. "But who would want to do this?"

"That's the other thing I wanted to ask you about," the young rider added. "Could you try to track down his attacker?"

"It will be done Eragon," she said, authority in her voice. "And as your liege lord, I grant you permission to rescue Katrina. Now be gone with you." With that Eragon left the building.

Eragon went to his tent to get ready for his trip. He went over what he needed, then it hit him. _I forgot to get a new sword_! Eragon ran out of his tent and headed to the smiths stand.

He arrived at the stand. "What swords do you have in stock?" he queried. The man silently walked into a corner of the stand and took out some swords. "I have these fine weapons Lord Shadeslayer," said the tradesman. Eragon briskly looked through all the swords. "I'll take this one my good man," Eragon said. Eragon picked up the sword and took another look around the stand. He ran back to his tent. "Alright I must prepare now, Eragon said to himself. "Sword, water skin, packet full of cheerios and some fruit. Done." Satisfied, he mounted Saphira and flew off.

A/N-I tried to make this chapter longer. Hope you like it. Please RnR!


	4. Arrival at Helgrind

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Eragon or any other related characters. They belong to Christopher Paolini.

Chapter 4

Eragon and Saphira ascended high into the clouds. Eragon could feel the pounding against his face mercilessly. _Saphira, how far away from Helgrind are we_, Eragon asked.

_I would say about 2 days, maybe 3_.

_It's getting late Saphira_, Eragon said. _I think we should set up camp_._ There is a good spot below us_. Saphira mutely descended from the clouds into the opening. Eragon got out some fruit and ate silently. Saphira contacted him. _I am going to hunt, _Saphira said.

_Okay_,Eragon replied. _Do not be too late_. _You will have to be on watch_.

Eragon unrolled his sleeping mat and set up his tent. After a bit of tossing and turning, he finally got to sleep. Saphira returned to camp shortly after her rider fell asleep with blood all over her teeth. _That was one of the best meals I have ever had_, she thought. Assuming Eragon was asleep, she took watch over the camp.

Eragon sprung out of bed and got dressed and had some cheerios for breakfast (A/N: I wasn't joking!). _Good morning Saphira_, he greeted.

_Shut up_, Saphira said, annoyed.

_What is up with you_? He asked, slightly taken aback.

_Oh nothing_, she replied._ Apart from the fact you made me take watch all bloody night_!

_Oh_,_ right_, he replied guiltily. _Sorry_.

_You should be_, she retorted. _Saddle me up_, she continued. _We're leaving now_. Eragon placed her huge saddle on her back and jumped on. Saphira took off.

VARDEN POV

Arya sat in her tent silently, contemplating on the past events. A servant walked into her tent. "Lady Arya," she addressed. "Lady Nasuada wishes to see you now."

Arya left her tent and walked towards Nasuada's quarters. She walked in. "Hello Arya," Nasuada greeted. "I have come to talk to you about finding Roran Stronghammer's attacker."

"Roran was attacked?" Arya asked, her face showing a hint of surprise, although she concealed it quickly. "Geez," Nasuada said, sounding bemused. "Does word EVER get around here? Well anyway, I brought you here because I want to start an investigation on his attacker. Could you please help?"

"It will be done my lady," Arya answered. She bowed and left the room. _I should get this started right away_, she thought. _I'll go and see Angela_. _She's probably looking after him_.

She headed towards the witches tent. She knocked on the 'door'. "Angela?" she called.

"Who is it?" Angela asked.

"It is Arya," Arya declared. "I have come to see Roran."

"Come in," Angela replied, sorrow in her voice. "But he is in a very bad way. He is dying fast.

ERAGON POV

_I can see Helgrind_, Saphira said quite loudly. _I think I can get there in half an hour_.

_Excellent_, Eragon replied. _We will finally be able to rid Alagaesia of the Ra'zac_. Saphira sped off toward Helgrind. After some hasty flying they landed outside The Gates Of Death.


	5. On the Edge

A/N-Really sorry about the long wait. I have tons of exams to study for.

Chapter 5

Murtagh POV

Murtagh rode Thorn towards Dras Leona. Galbatorix had sent him to Dras Leona to see if the last dragon egg would hatch for anyone there. But he had different plans. He just prayed to God that things would go his way. He wanted to take it to the Varden.

Thorn landed with a thud outside Helgrind. He was shocked at what he saw. _What the hell is Eragon doing HERE_?

Eragon POV

Eragon and Saphira heard a loud thud. He turned to see what had made the noise. They saw Murtagh. _Oh great_, he thought._ Just our luck_. _Roran's been shot in his back and now THEY show up_. _What has the world got against me_? He unsheathed his replacement sword and took his fighting stance. "Welcome," Murtagh shouted a hint of amusement in his voice. "I'm not here to fight you bloodthirsty maniac."

"Then what are you doing here?" Eragon asked accusingly, sheathing his sword.

"Seems harsh coming from you," Murtagh replied coolly. "Since when do you show up at Helgrind in the middle of the day? It is quite stupid. If you must know, I am taking the dragon egg to Dras Leona to see if it hatches. But I must be lucky. I was hoping a member of The Varden would show up. I want to give the egg to you. Galbatorix never bound me to any oaths about it."

"What?" Eragon asked. He couldn't believe it. Murtagh wanted to give the egg to him.

Varden POV

Arya walked over to Jormundur's quarters. She knocked on the door. "Hello?" she asked. Jormundur walked to the door. "Yes?" he asked. "What brings you here?"

"Nasuada has requested that we make a 'detective' team to catch Stronghammer's attacker," Arya declared. "He is dying fast. We must find the attacker so justice can be done!"

"Very well," Jormundur replied. "But don't talk so much. You might suffocate! I will get our best detectives to work on this case. Goodbye." With that Arya left Jormundur's quarters.

Eragon/Murtagh POV

"Here you are," Murtagh said happily. "But WHAT brings you here anyway, he asked.

"I am here to kill the Ra'zac, Eragon replied coolly. "They kidnapped my cousin's fiancée."

"I'll be happy to help," Murtagh replied. "This is gonna be fun." They nodded to each other and charged. The Ra'zac heard this and darted out of their hiding places, swords in hand. The sword clashed in a flurry of silver and red. Murtagh twirled Zar'roc over his head and brought it down on one of the ra'zac and quickly blocked the other one coming from behind. Eragon killed two of the beasts quickly and entered Helgrind. Meanwhile, Thorn and Saphira were busy fighting about ten Leth'rblaka. Four were roasted in two seconds and the other Leth'rblaka were clawing at the two dragons. Thorn bared his teeth and smiled in the dragonly way. _This is fun_, he thought.

As soon as Eragon entered Helgrind, he was greeted with the horrible smell of flesh. _Ugh_. He searched for Katrina on the ground floor. Nothing. He went up the spiraled staircase and searched the next floor. At the end of the hallway, he saw a shadowy figure. He cautiously walked down there. It was Katrina. She was held on the wall with huge steel chains. _Jierda_, he muttered. The chains snapped and fell to the ground, as well as Katrina. He picked her up and carried her out of Helgrind.

Varden POV

Angela watched Roran closely. He was getting much worse. "I don't think he can hold on much longer," she muttered to herself sadly. With that word, Roran's heart stopped.

DunDunDun. I am sooooo evil.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm Back, for those who give a crap. Thanks a lot Bananasrokk for the idea you gave me. I worship the ground you stand on.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Eragon**

Chapter 6

"Oh shit," Angela said. "What am I going to do?" She started running around like a high chipmunk looking for a potion that would cure him. After five minutes of running around Solembum asked, _Why don't you try CPR_? Angela slapped herself on the head. "Why didn't I think of that?" She ran back to Roran and started pushing on his chest.

Eragon strapped Katrina onto Saphira and then jumped on himself. _Let's go Saphira_, he said. Saphira took off. After they were a safe distance up in the air, Eragon started to tend to Katrina's wounds. There were three large gashes on her back and two on her stomach, most likely from whips. After a few hours Katrina woke up. "W-where am I?" she managed to say. "About one thousand metres up in the air," Eragon replied smugly.

Katrina looked over the side of Saphira and screamed at the top her lungs. Then she paused. "Wait. Who said that?"

"I did," Eragon replied.

"Who the hell are you?!" she exclaimed. She looked closer. "You're Eragon, aren't you?" she asked unsurely. Eragon clapped his hands. "Well done Katrina," he said. "I thought it would take you longer to figure out."

"And what are we riding on?" she asked. Saphira answered this time. _Firstly, it's not what, its who_. Katrina jumped. "Who sa…," Saphira interrupted again. _And secondly, you are riding on a dragon_. Katrina screamed and passed out. _You know Eragon_, Saphira said. _She reminds me of you a lot of you little one_. "Really," Eragon replied. "In what way?" _She asks far too many questions_. Eragon scowled at Saphira, but said nothing.

Arya had frantically been rushing from suspect to suspect for about two days. _When am I going to find this prick_, she thought angrily. _Well, this is the last suspect._ _It better be it or_ _else I'll……… I'll………be a girl_!! She could really never tell what gender she was anymore because of her male interests, but she hoped constantly that she wasn't because she really, REALLY didn't like gay people. And with all the looks she was getting from other men. She cringed, disgusted. _Okay, enough thinking about tha ……hey maybe Eragon's gay if he likes me. EWWWW!!!_ _Wait, what am I thinking about this stuff for? God, I am SOOOO out of character today._

All that time she was thinking, her body had dragged itself to the last suspect's house. She knocked cautiously. No answer. He, no she knocked again. Once again, no answer. She was starting to become very annoyed. "ARGGGHHH!" She unleashed her deadly kung fu on the door. She quietly crept in to the room in a futile effort to be kept unnoticed, as a man had already walked into the room carrying a blade bigger than a small boat. "I'M GONNA KILL WHOEVER DID THAT!!!" he shouted angrily. "That door cost 500 dollars!! It was after that he spotted Arya standing there. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU STUPID BITCH!! I'LL GET GALBATORIX HIMSELF TO KILL YOU!! he yelled. This time, he said a little bit more quietly, "God it's great being a spy with that man."

Arya sniggered, amused and once again out of character. "I think we've found our culprit then." She mercilessly drew her sword and killed him without emotion, once again back in character. She walked out of the house, to go back and tell Nasuada about their 'victory.'

**To clear a few things up, I'm not a homophobic, if anyone is wondering. I also tend to have erratic changes from bad humor to relative seriousness. Please tell me when I've gone over the top, because I don't want to majorly offend people. It also would be great if I got some reviews. I'm also trying to make my chapters longer. So don't flame on that. Constructive criticism is always welcome though. I'll try to update soon if anyone likes…… **

**Thanks,**

**Iluvcoffee **


End file.
